Lady in Red
by PeachGirleh
Summary: Fang Xiao is Korra's long time childhood friend. They were an inseparable duo who were known for getting into a bit of strife. After Korra has moved to Republic City for her airbender training, how will her story shape now that she and her trouble making friend Fang are reunited?


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra whatsoever!**

 **Note: My fic will be going along with the storyline of LOK, so if things seem familiar, that's because it is. Also another thing to note, it is a "fanfiction" so nothing is going to be exactly the way it happened in the show. Hope you all enjoy! Happy reading!**

(The Park)

Republic City. It was a melting pot of sorts. It was a place where people of all kinds could live and work together in peace. It was a place of innovation, and ground breaking discovery. Two young twins walked side by side at the park. They had similar faces, but different in body structure.

The tall red haired girl inhaled the nice crisp air. "It's been so long since we've walked like this Masa. I haven't had a day off in forever."

Masa, the shorter girl with short brown and blonde hair sighed. "Yeah, while you've been out of Republic City for the past month doing your modeling in the Fire Nation a lot has changed."

As the two walked, they fell silent, almost awkwardly silent. Fang Xiao, the red head, didn't really pay attention to that though. She was glancing at the different colored flowers coming to blossom on the trees. The fresh green grass had peaked in its bright beauty, and the sun beamed down on it all.

"Hey, well I'm back now, and I'm not going anywhere...soooo... Let's get into a little trouble. You know, for old times sake." Fang suggested with a devious smile.

Masa put her hands cautiously in her pockets, "I don't know Fang. It's not gonna look good if one of the most famous people in Republic City gets arrested."

The ginger shook her head, "Don't you worry about my bad publicity. Let's just have fun sis, okay? It'll be just like the old days. Remember this?" She'd tap the girl's shoulder, "Tag, you're it!"

The shorter girl sighed, "Really Fang? I thought we stopped this game ages ago! I'm not gonna chase after you!"

Fang turned to her sister and waved around a small wallet, "Really? You don't want your money Masa? Fine by me." She'd sprint off out of the park and into the city.

"Give that back! Hey! Are you listening to me!?" Masa shook her fist at the girl as she ran behind her.

(Inner City)

Through the city is where the two ran. They weren't being cognoscente of their surroundings as they did. Running in the middle of the street, jumping over the Satomobiles, and bumping into pedestrians, the twins were not slowing down any time soon. Fang had no idea where she was running to specifically, but she wasn't going to stop until she was caught. She'd occasionally look back at her sister to taunt her with a wink, or sarcastic laugh.

"C'mon Masa! Is that the fastest you can run?" Fang smiled as she continued to taunt her sister.

It seemed as if the fun didn't last that long though. As she turned the corner, she realized she was now standing on dangerous turf. This wasn't a good side of town, and that was clear. She slowed down as her eye caught a standoff not too far away. It was a three on one fight, and from the looks, the one was heavily outmatched. Masa was unprepared for this sudden stop, and ran into the back of her sister.

The short girl rubbed her nose, "Ouch Fang Xiao! You coulda broke my nose ya know!" She looked over at the confrontation. "Oh no. You're not thinking of getting involved in that are you?"

The red head continued to stare at the fight as she pressed the wallet against her sister. "Here, take it. I'll be right back. I can't let them gang up on some innocent girl like that. Stay here Masa."

"No way!" She put a hand on Fang's shoulder as she whispered loudly. "Do you know who they are? Those are the Triple Threat Triads. They will end you. And you know mom doesn't want you to use you bending in public. Not in the current state of Republic City. You know benders have been coming up missing." Masa plead with her sister, "Please, just let it go Fang Xiao!"

Fang ran over to the confrontation but still maintained a bit of distance, "Hey, leave her alone!"

One of the men scoffed, "Leave her alone? She's the one who came over here."

The girl kept her eyes on the Triads, "These guys were bullying that old man. Stand back, it could get ugly."

The red head smirked, "Ugly doesn't scare me."

It wasn't long before the fight broke out. To the disbelief of Fang, she watched as the girl took down the Triple Threat Triads one by one. With each element, she was able to neutralize the men by playing their own game. There was only one person in existence who was able to control multiple elements. Fang finally took a look at the girl's face and ran over at full speed.

"Korra!" She jumped onto the girl and wrapped her legs around her waist in a tight hug. "No way! When did you come to Republic City!?" The tall girl spoke as she hopped off the avatar.

Before the two could regale each other with stories, the gangsters began to drive off in a frenzy. Korra put up a finger, "One second. You're not getting away!" She used her earthbending to flip over their car and subdue the criminals for good. Korra gave a high five to Fang, "How was that?"

"Excellent!" The two began to walk over to the new crime scene as they spoke. Fang started, "I still can't believe you're here in Republic City. I'm surprised they let you out of the South Pole. Your lifestyle was so strict, I mean, if it weren't for our parents being friends, we would have never seen each other. It's been six long years, but I'm glad we still wrote each other."

Korra lowered her head, "I never got a chance to tell you… I'm so sorry about your dad, Fang."

The ginger waved her hand dismissively, "No worries. It was six years ago. He's in a better place now."

As the two finally reached the destroyed shop, Masa ran from behind a barrel of fruit. She squinted her eyes, "Is that, Korra?" She ran over to the two, "Korra! Fang! I heard some people call the police, you two better get outta here! They explained about the Triple Threat Triads, but they said that you two were destructive as well!"

Korra smiled, "Masa! Long time no see! ...And, don't worry about the police. I'm sure when they hear my side of the story, the'll-"

Before her words could finish, the sound of an alarm drowned out any surrounding noise. It was as Masa said, the police were here. As the metal benders descended down the buildings, the avatar seemed to be in a bit of awe. "Cool, metal benders."

Korra put her hands on her hips in a somewhat heroic manner, "There you are, I caught the bad guys for you."

They turned to the girl, "Hands over your head, both of you. You're coming with us too. Fang Xiao, I would expect someone who is looked at so highly in the public eye to behave better than this."

Fang frowned, "Me!? But I didn't even lift a finger!" They started to close in on the girls, and Korra whistled out, "Naga! Fang, you coming!?" The girl said as she jumped on her Polar bear Dog. The ginger jumped on and looked back at her sister, "Masa, I'll catch you later! Don't tell mom anything!"

The two flew off, left Masa, and the police in the dust. Fang held onto the waist of Korra as Naga zipped down the crowded streets. "So! How long have you been in Republic City Korra!?" 

"I just got here actually! So as of right now, two hours! I'm not really supposed to be here actually. I kinda hitched a ride from the South Pole."

Their conversation couldn't continue for much longer. The metal benders were relentless, and they were out to get their targets.

Fang laughed as they dodged left and right. The metal benders were fast, but not fast enough. Naga cut the corner quickly as they nearly caught the arm of Fang.

"This bring back any memories Korra?" Fang held back an underhanded snicker.

"You mean back in the South Pole when we were kids? We'd get in trouble from the White Lotus by trying to escape. Yeah." The avatar looked over, "Naga, catch that train!"

The Polar Bear Dog jumped on top of the train where the girls were met by an airship. Not knowing where to go, Naga jumped onto one of the nearby buildings. Before her paws could even touch the ground, they were entangled by the metal ropes.

Fang squirmed around, "I'd be lying if I said this part wasn't familiar as well." She lowered her head as she accepted her punishment.

(Police Station)

Not too long after booking, Fang was released, and Korra was taken away. The ginger girl couldn't help but feel like some of this was her fault. If she just talked Korra out of the fight, she wouldn't be in this mess. The tall girl sat outside of the police department waiting for her friend to be released...IF she'd be released that is.

Finally after what seemed like a few hours, the avatar was freed.

Fang stood up hastily, "Korra! So what happened? Are you in trouble?"

The brunette shook her head. "No...But I'm not staying."

"What!? Why!? This is completely ridiculous!" Fang shouted with watery eyes. "One slip up and that's it!? Republic City needs its avatar too you know! I'm not just saying that because we're friends, I'm saying that because it's true!" Her eyes directed to Tenzin, "Councilman Tenzin, please!"

The airbender shook his head, "I'm sorry, but Korra must go back to the South Pole...it's where she belongs. You may come to Air Temple Island to say your goodbyes if you wish."

She couldn't do anything but agree. She only hung out with Korra for a short amount of time, and that was it. Korra was Fang Xiao's old childhood friend from the South Pole. They were inseparable until the age of 12 when Fang moved to Republic City. They only kept in contact through letters, and to say goodbye now was so painful.

(Air Temple Island)

"I'll miss you so much Korra. Don't ever stop writing me." Fang gave her friend a tight embrace.

"I'm gonna miss you too Fang, and don't worry, I won't. I'm sorry we weren't able to spend very much time together."

Once the girls backed away, the airbender kids flew in and showered Korra with hugs.

Fang stood beside Tenzin and lowered her voice, "You know this isn't right. Korra shouldn't have to be cooped up in the South Pole forever. I'm not saying that because she's my best friend either...Tenzin, if she doesn't learn airbending now, then when? She can stay with me, my mom, and Masa. We have a guest bedroom that she can use. Republic City needs her, and you know what I'm talking about."

The older man sighed, "Korra, wait."

All Fang could do was cross her fingers and hold her breath that he'd let her stay.

"I wanted to put off your airbending training so I could hold onto my father's legacy. But you are his legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with me. It's time for Republic City to reclaim its avatar once again."

Korra was literally jumping for joy, "No way! I can't believe it! I'm going to stay!" She embraced the kids as well as Tenzin. Not too far behind was Fang to join in the group hug.

The red head backed up and smiled, "It'll be nice to have you around again avatar Korra. I'll be around to check in with you in the next couple of days. But for now, I think it's time for me to head home. Goodnight everyone."

(Downtown: Fang's Apartment)

The girl headed back to her home in the heart of Republic City. She was still high off the adrenaline from this day. She couldn't wait to tell her mother and sister about everything that happened.

"Mom, Masa! You won't believe what happened today!" Fang excitedly yelled.

Her mother was a silver haired brown skinned woman of the Southern Water Tribe. "I already know Fang Xiao. Masa isn't here by the way. She's working late at the Sato's tonight…But I know what you're going to tell me. Korra is back, and from what I've been told, you two got into a lot of trouble with Beifong. You should already know that I am very close with Tenzin and his family. Nothing happens in this city that I don't know about."

Jia, her mother, stood up, "Maybe with the avatar here she can finally put the band of equalists to rest before they turn into something much worse. Now that Aang is gone, I guess it's time to see what she can do."


End file.
